Tolérance zéro face à l'alcool
by moon55555
Summary: "Tu te rappelle de quoi exactement ?" ; "J-je ne sais plus très bien….je crois que j'étais à la fête pour célébrer la victoire des Griffondor...il y avait des élèves… qui dansaient et qui buvaient et qui …Pitié je t'en supplie Dom dis moi que je n'ai pas fais ce que je pense que j'ai fais…" Heu….il se pourrait bien que tu ais...comme qui dirait …un peu…joué...avec ces messieurs..
1. Prologue : Sacré Réveil

_**MOON55555 :**_ _Salut ! Alors voila c'est une idée qui me trotte un peu dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps déjà et que j'avais trop envie de coucher sur du papier, comme ça, pour le fun ! _

_J'espère que cette histoire sera à votre gout !_

_**WARNING ! **_ Contenu dans les prochains chapitres qui risque de vraiment tomber les plus profondes oubliettes du domaine du mature (peut-être, pas encore trop sûr. Mais vu les images de la suite qui trotte déjà dans ma tête, ça risque de devenir vraiment…..chaud….)

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

* * *

La première chose dont j'eus vraiment conscience en me réveillant fut le terrible mal de crâne qui m'avait assaillit subitement en me faisant froncer les sourcils et grogner de douleur.

Je venais à peine de reprendre mes esprits que déjà je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose : me rendormir pour échapper à la douleur infernale qui menaçait à tout moment de fendre mon pauvre crâne en deux.

C'était comme si un gigantesque pis vers attaquait le haut de votre tête à grands coups de bec. C'était une véritable torture.

Je me passais négligemment la main devant les yeux, dans le vain espoir d'essayer d'amoindrir ma souffrance tandis que j'étais vaguement consciente de la présence de personnes autour de moi et qui me regardais tous avec inquiétude.

_Ou est-ce que j'étais ? _Je n'en avais strictement pas la moindre idée, mais les murs éclatant de blancheur qui m'entouraient me rappelaient étrangement quelque chose….L'infirmerie peut-être … ?

Je me résolu enfin à essayer de me relever en m'appuyant difficilement sur une main et en scellant mon regard dans celui bleu marine de la blonde qui se trouvait à ce moment là, la plus proche de mon lit.

Dom Weasley….

La lueur d'inquiétude et de culpabilité qui luisait dans ses pupilles n'était vraiment pas de bonne augure….mais alors pas _du tout_…

Je portais difficilement mon autre main à mon front et me massais douloureusement les temps, en réprimant au passage, un frisson d'appréhension.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle avait encore fait ?_

A peine m'étais-je correctement relevée que je me retrouvais soudain étreinte par une furie à la tignasse blonde, me serrant très fortement contre elle.

- Qu'est qui…. c'est passé…. ? Pourquoi est ce que je suis à l'infirmerie ? demandais-je d'une petite voix étranglée mais qui se voulait tout de même ferme et sérieuse.

Ma meilleure amie, ici la jeune blonde à mes côtés, me relâcha, se rassit et commença à se tortiller nerveusement sur sa chaise, tout en évitant soigneusement de me regarder dans les yeux.

Elle tourna ensuite furtivement la tête vers les personnes derrière elle comme pour implorer silencieusement, un peu d'aide. Je suivis à mon tour son regard et découvris à mon grand étonnement, trois garçons, deux Serpentard et un Griffondor qui semblaient tout aussi mal à l'aise que Dom.

En effet, Albus Potter ne cessait de fixer le sol tout en se mordant frénétiquement la lèvre inférieur et en se triturant nerveusement les doigts, Scorpius Malfoy, qui était juste à la droite du brun, en faisait de même tout en rougissant comme si tout le sang de son corps lui était monté au visage, et enfin James Potter, qui fidèle à sa maison était le seul à faire preuve d'un peu de courage, me regardait droit dans les yeux avec dans le regard, un étrange mélange d'inquiétude, de remord et de déception mal contenu.

C'était sûr maintenant. Il c'était passé quelque chose de grave…..

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? _Dominique _? demandais-je un peu plus fermement que la première fois.

La jeune fille frissonna quand son nom complet fut mentionné, soupira puis releva enfin la tête dans ma direction, avec un petit sourire désolé au visage.

- Je….je crois qu'il serrait peut-être plus judicieux que vous nous laissiez toutes les deux….dit-elle en direction des trois garçons qui se levèrent tous d'un trait et sortirent par la porte, sans même dire un seul mot.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Dom prit un cachet qui était sur la table de chevet et me le fit avaler pour réduire mon mal de crâne.

- Bon…..avant que je t'explique tout, je tiens d'abord à dire que je suis encore trop jeune pour mourir…..donc si tu pouvais s'il te plait, ne pas trop te mettre en colère et éviter de me jeter un sort impardonnable au passage, ça serait très gentil de ta part…..

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une traite sans prendre le temps de respirer.

Je fronçais les sourcils et lui envoyait un regard noir.

- Qu'est ce que tu as _encore_ fais ?! demandais-je d'une voix glacial et tout à fait effrayante, dont j'étais assez fière et qui aurait fait littéralement se retourner Voldemort de jalousie, dans sa tombe.

- Oh moi ? Rien du tout ! Je t'assure ! s'empressa t-elle de nier en bloc. Par contre toi… dit-elle d'une petite voix, un petit sourire en coin se formant sur son visage. C'est sûr que tu n'as pas chômé…..

Une vague d'horreur et d'appréhension m'envahit.

Qu'avais-je donc fait de si grave pour que même Dominique Weasley, la fouteuse de trouble numéro 1 de Poudlard, soit ainsi impressionnée…

Je commençais vraiment à redouter le pire.

- Tu te rappelle de quoi exactement ?

- Je…..je ne sais plus très bien….je crois que j'étais à la fête pour célébrer la victoire des Griffondor après le match Serpentard-Griffondor….

Dom inclina la tête pour me faire signe de continuer.

- Après…après je crois …je ne me souviens plus trop bien …il y avait du bruit….beaucoup de bruit…..et des élèves… qui dansaient et qui _buvaient_ et qui … _Mais attend une seconde! D'où venaient ces bouteilles d'alcool d'abord ?! _m'insurgeais-je scandalisée, puis devant la mine déconfite de la jeune blonde qui se tassait un peu plus dans son siège et qui regardait de nouveau, piteusement le sol. _Dominique_ ! criai-je, pratiquement.

Dom leva rapidement les mains devant elle en signe de défaite.

- C'est bon ! J'avoue tout ! C'est Fred et moi qui avons fait passer de l'alcool en douce à la soirée. Mais je te jure c'était parti s'un bon sentiment ! On voulait que tout le monde s'amuse c'est tout !

J'émis un grognement indignée.

- Si j'apprends que tu m'as saoulé contre mon gré, je te jure que tu vas passer un très mauvais quart d'heure ! **Tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas du tout l'alcool !**

- Je ne t'ai pas saoulé ! se défendit-elle. Tu as juste confondu mon verre avec un mélange vodka et d'alcool super concentré…. avec ton verre de jus de citrouille…

_25 secondes. _C'était le temps qu'il fallut à mon cerveau pour digérer la nouvelle qu'elle venait de m'annoncer.

_Pitié ne me dites pas que j'ai….. ! _

- R-r-rassure moi…..j-je n'ai pas….murmurais-je dans un soupir à peine audible.

Pour toute réponse, Dom se contenta juste de soupirer et d'hocher la tête.

- Et…..ton t-truc là….ton mélange super concentré…..c'était _vraiment_ aussi fort que ç-ça ?

- Bah c'était le but un peu ! Je voulais me saouler jusqu'à ce que je ne me souvienne même plus de mon propre prénom….Alors imagine quand j'ai découvert que quelqu'un avait bus mon verre, que le tiens était encore remplit à ras bord et que tu t'étais volatilisée de la salle commune…..

Je me pris la tête entre les mains et commença à geindre.

- J'ai essayé de sortir pour aller te chercher mais….comment te dire…..j'étais déjà…..on va dire HS et complètement bourrée et je me suis mise à vomir mes tripes dans le couloir jusqu'à qu'une préfète me trouve et ne m'emmène à l'infirmerie….

- Et même dans cet état là tu comptais quand même t'enfiler un verre de plus ?! m'exclamais-je scandalisée.

Dom ne répondit pas et se contenta juste de se gratter le haut du crâne, un sourire niais et désolé au visage.

Cette fille était complètement irrécupérable….

- Et …tu ne saurais pas ce que j'ai fait…..après…par hasard…..

- Heu…en parlant de ça…..

Dom semblait vraiment hésiter à parler et je commençais vraiment à paniquer.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fa- puis me rappelant soudain la présence plus que surprenante des trois garçons dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tôt et leur visages complètement mal à l'aise, je fixai Dom, les yeux complètement écarquillés d'horreur - _Pitié je t'en supplie Dom dis moi que je n'ai pas fais ce que je pense que j'ai fait …_

- Heu….il se pourrait bien que tu ais...…..comme qui dirait ….un peu…..**_joué_**…avec ces messieurs….. essaya-t-elle d'expliquer.

Devant ma mine mi-horrifiée, mi- dubitative, Dom se sentit obligée d'expliquer.

- T'as _couché_ avec eux en fait … me lança-t-elle de but en blanc.

Il m'était arrivé de penser que la franchise de Dom était surement une de ses meilleures qualités et ce pourquoi je l'appréciais autant, malgré son caractère assez désinvolte et frivole. Au moins, avec elle, tout était dit franchement, sans mensonge ni hypocrisie.

Mais là…._là_…..je crois que s'en était un peu trop pour moi…..

_**- QUOI ?!**_

J'étais pratiquement sûr que ce jour là, la moitié de l'Angleterre avait dut entendre mon hurlement.

* * *

_**MOON55555:**_ ** Hihihihih ! Je commence vraiment à apprécier le caractère de cette sacrée petite Dom moi ! Pas vous ? Allez à plus !**


	2. Chapitre 1: Rends moi mes chocolats !

Moon55555: Yooh ! Merci pour tous ceux qui m'ont écris des reviews et bonne vacances à tous !

* * *

Je me tenais fermement la tête entre les mains et murmurais des paroles incompréhensibles depuis une bonne demie-heure déjà, en maudissant ma propre stupidité quand ma chère meilleure amie, qui dilapidait d'ailleurs à ce moment là, tout mon stock de chocolats qu'elle m'avait pourtant elle-même apportée pour ma convalescence, se mît en tête d'essayer de me consoler.

- Oh allez ch'est bon. Pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat..._marmonna t-elle, la bouche encore pleine de mes chocolats. _...Regarde ! Vois le bon côté des choses. Y'a deux chances sur trois pour qu'on fasse partie de la même famille maintenant ! C'est pas génial ça ?! Hein, sœurette !

Je lui lançais un regard venimeux et lui arrachais littéralement des mains la dernière boîte de pralines avant qu'elle ne l'engloutisse aussi comme les cinq autres boîtes vides qui jonchaient déjà le sol de l'infirmerie.

- Hé ! _s'écria-t-elle indignée_.

- Je suis sérieuse là, Dom !

- Et moi aussi ! J'ai encore la dalle moi ! _S'exclama-t-elle en se jettant sur moi pour récupèrer la boite._

Je soupirais et la regardais engloutir un éniéme chocolat , un petit sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres...

Allez savoir comment cette fille arrivait à garder la ligne avec tous ce qu'elle ingurgitait à longueur de journée.

- Mmm.. Ces chocolats sont vraiment divins ! Tu devrais en goûter un tu sais, ça te requinquerai en moins de deux Même dit-elle en me tendant un chocolat.

Devant mon absence de réponse, elle se sentie obligée de continuer...

-Allez te fais pas de bile ma belle. En plus, je vois pas ou est le problème. Ces trois là font carrèment partit des plus beaux mec de toute l'école et dieu seul sait que si James et Al n'avaient pas été mes cousins, je me serais sans doute déjà jettée sur eux! Toutes les filles de Poudlard tueraient pour être à ta place ! _S'exclama t- elle en faisant de grands gestes pour illustrer ses propos._

- Toutes sauf moi ..._Objectais-je._ Tu ne vois vraiment pas ou est le problème, Dom ? Je n'avais presque jamais addressé la parole à ces trois là auparavant et voilà que je me retrouve du jour au lendemain à avoir couché avec eux?

Soudain mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi...

- Bordel ! Je ne sais même pas si j'ai utilisé des protections ! Oh mon dieu ! Bon sang qu'est ce que je vais faire ?! Et si j'êtais enceinte ! Oh non, non, non, non... Je ne veux même pas y penser... Ma mère me tuerait si j'étais enceinte !

- Je m'en ferais pas pour ça si j'étais toi. Je t'ai lançé un sort-pilule-du-lendemain dès que j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé. En plus on sait très bien toutes les deux que ta mère n'est pas du genre à faire ça. Au contraire , elle se jetterait plutôt comme une furie sur le père pour lui jetter un Sectumsempra direct dans ses bijoux de familles.

Nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire toutes les deux en même temps.

Dom avait raison...aussi effrayant soit-il ...ma mère était tout à fait capable d'utiliser ce sortilège...

- Et où diable as-tu pu apprendre un tel sort ? _Realisais-je soudain_.

- Quoi ? Le sort pilule-du-lendemain ? Heuu...si je te disais que c'est Flitwik qui me l'a appris en cour, tu me croirais ? _Dit-elle d'une petite voix innocente, puis devant mon expression blasée, elle soupira de plus belle_. Mouai... evidemment que non...

Un sourire carnassier apparu soudain sur son visage.

- Es-tu bien sûr ma chère Nelly, que tu souhaites que je te raconte comment et dans quelles circonstances il m'est arriver de tomber sur et d'utiliser ce sort ?

- Beurk oula non ! Épargne moi les détails de tes déboire amoureux tu veux bien..._m'exclamais-je , une grimace de dégoût au visage_. Et puis il y'a beaucoup plus important en ce moment. Comme comment régler la terrible erreur que j'ai fait. En plus je suis sûr qu'ils doivent être en train de le regretter juste autant que moi en ce moment.

- Et qui te dis qu'ils n'étaient pas consentants ? Hein? Que je saches ce n'est pas eux qui se sont enfilés mon super concentré et qui étaient bourrés comme des coings, enfin peut-être un peu James, mais contrairement à toi, il supporte quand même assez bien l'alcool. Ces trois là auraient très bien pu tout arrêter sur le moment, s'ils le souhaitaient vraiment.

- Tu-tu v-veux dire qu'ils..._balbutiais-je, incrédule._

- Ecoute Nelly, je sais bien que toute cette affaire doit quand même être assez déroutante pour toi...mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas non plus un jeu pour ces trois là._me dit-elle d'une faible voix qui se voulait rassurante_. Tu sais... depuis qu'on ta retrouvé évanouie et qu'on t'a transporté à l'infirmerie, ils n'ont pas quitté une seule fois ton chevet. Ils s'en veulent vraiment pour...pour tout ce qui a pu arriver...et ils pensent que c'est de leur faute pour avoir cédé aussi facilement, d'avoir perdu leur sang froid et maintenant qu'ils ont eu le temps de réfléchir un peu, ils se disent que ce n'était peut-être pas ce que tu voulais, que tu étais vraiment sous l'influence de l'alcool et que...que..._Elle s'arrêta de triturer ses doigts et me regarda droit dans les yeux_. Nelly, met toi ne serait-ce que deux secondes à leur place, qu'est ce que tu ferais si tu étais un garçon et que la fille que tu ai-...enfin je veux dire la fille pour laquelle tu te soucie vraiment t'embrassais soudain fougueusement et te chuchotais à l'oreille qu'elle avait toujours révé de faire ça...

- C'est ce qui s'est passé ?! _M'exclamais-je scandalisée._

- Non...mais imagine un peu que se soit passé comme ça... T'aurais pu te retenir, toi ?

- Je ne vois pas vraiment ou tu veux en venir Dom mais si j'étais un garçon, je crois que mes hormones auraient pris le dessus sur ma raison... Mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi ils seraient aussi inquiets pour moi... une fille de plus, une fille de moins ça ne doit pas faire une trop grande différence pour eux, non? Je suis sûr qu'ils auront oublié toute l'affaire d'ici demain matin.

Dom se tappa le front de la paume de la main tout en soupirant de lassitude.

- Mais tu n'est pas n'importe quelle fille, Nelly ! _s'exclama Dom, puis devant le regard plein d'incompréhension que je lui jettais, elle soupira gravement._ Bon, laisse tomber... C'est peut-être trop tôt pour que tu sois au courrant de tous les détails...mais sache juste une chose poulette, ce n'est et ce ne sera certaienement pas juste une affaire d'une nuit avec eux, alors n'espère même pas qu'ils oublient tout d'une seconde à l'autre et que tu puisse tirer un trait sur tout ça aussi facilement. Ils reviendront sûrement à la charge et je peux t'assurer que tu les aura sur le dos pendant un bon bout de temps !

Le silence se fit entre nous deux tandis que j'essayais d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

- Je peux toujours essayer de leur jetter un sortilège d'amnésie ? _Proposais-je , un demi-sourire défaitiste au visage._

- J'éviterai de le faire si j'étais toi... Al est plutôt assez doué en contresort et par expérience je peux t'assurer que ça fais très mais alors très mal...

Je lui lançais un regard surprit.

Albus Potter ? Le Albus Potter ? Celui qui était aussi docile qu'un agneau et qui était un membre actif de l'organisation de protection des elfes de maisons crée par sa tante Hermione Granger ? Ce même Albus Potter, faire delibérement du mal à quelqu'un ? Non, je n'arrivais définitivement pas a me l'imaginer...

Dom sembla lire dans mes pensées car elle esquissa presque immédiatement un sourire moqueur.

- Il n'est pas aussi innocent que tu sembles le croire, Nelly. Pourtant j'aurais pensée que tu serais beaucoup mieux placée que moi pour le savoir...

Je décidais d'ignorer son dernier commentaire tandis qu'elle pouffais discrètement de rire.

- Mais il reste quand même les deux autres, non ? Ça pourrait marcher sur eux ?

Elle leva un sourcil dubitatif.

- Bon d'accord je ne fais peut-être pas le poids, tu as raison...

- Comme toujours ! _S'exclama-t-elle en avalant le dernier chocolat de la boite._

Dom m'envoya un de ses sourires les plus innocents et plein de fossettes auquel je répondis en la prenant dans mes bras et en enfouissant ma tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Quand je fus bien positionnée, elle enroula ses bras autour de moi et me carressa doucement les cheveux.

- Tu sais ce qui me frustre le plus dans tous ça, Dom...? _Murmurais-je contre son épaule._

- Hum ?

- C'est que je ne me rappelle même pas de comment était ma première fois...

Je sentis soudain que Dom s'était arrêtée et m'avait agrippé les épaule pour m'eloigner un peu d'elle pour mieux me regarder.

- Mais c'est vrai ça ! Et tu ne te rappelle même plus avec qui, non ?!

- Je...je...non... Je ne m'en rappelle pas...

Dom souriait maintenant comme un gamin auquel on venait juste d'apprendre que le père Noël arriverait plus tôt cette année.

- Donc si je suis bien... Ces trois là sont les seuls à savoir le quel d'entre eux a été ton premier ?!

Je me detachais d'elle et lui lançais un regard noir.

- Non, Dom !

- Non quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

- Rroooh allez ! Ça sera marrant !

- Non !

- Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de savoir !

- Même pas en rêve ! Tu sais très bien ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que tu m'as embarqué dans tes combines !

- Allez !

- Non !

Une petite expliquation s'impose.

Voyez-vous, Dom travaille comme journaliste pour le journal de Poudlard.

Surprenant non ?

Oh, la rubrique qui lui est dédiée n'est pas la plus grande du journal mais étrangement c'est la sienne que les élèves de Poudlard vont lire en premier quand ils achètent chaque mois leur exemplaire du journal.

Vous l'aurez peut-etre deviné, mais Dom est la journaliste star de la rubrique "Potins et Rumeurs de Poudlard".

Inutile donc de vous préciser qui elle utilise comme espionne quand elle est a cour de secrets bien juteux a révéler.

- Mais c'est même pas pour écrire dans ma rubrique ! Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas résister à un mystère pareil !

- Non c'est non !

- Pffff rabat-joie... _bouda-t-elle_. De toute façon tu finiras bien un jour ou l'autre par te souvenir de quelque chose...

- Quoi ?! _M'insugeais-je ._

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tu allais continuer ta vie tranquille, pépère comme ça. Il y 'aura bien un jour ou tu te rappellera de quelque chose. C'est inévitable ma vieille !

Devant mon expression ahurie et les yeux écarquillés de merlan frit, ma meilleure amie éclata de rire et me reprit dans ses bras.

- Allez fais pas cette tête Nelly. Ça sera marrant, tu verras !

Bizarement j'en doutais fortement...


End file.
